Los sentimientos de Hilda
by beelsama
Summary: Hilda se empieza a dar cuenta de los sentimientos que guarda dentro de su corazón.


Después de la última batalla con unos de los guardianes del mundo de los demonios, Hilda presencio como Oga puso en riesgo su vida para proteger al bebe Beel. Entonces, empezó a despertar un sentimiento nuevo en ella.

Ya de regreso al mundo real, Oga estaba demasiado exhausto, pero al entrar sus padres le dijeron que tenía que bañar primero al bebe Beel (sus padres pensaban que se habían ido de paseo por el primer mes cumplido del bebe Beel). Cuando subieron a bañarse, Hilda los siguió y cuando entro se sorprendió al ver que Oga felicitaba al bebe Beel por la gran pelea que tuvieron el día de hoy. Entonces sin pensarlo entro y hizo algo que sorprendió a Oga.

-Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo Hilda?-dijo algo nervioso y molesto a la vez Oga.

-Simplemente quiero ayudarte a que te laves la espalda- dijo sonrojándose Hilda.

Oga pensó en reclamarle, pero estaba tan cansado que no tuvo ganas.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Así se terminaron de bañar, y después de un largo y complicado día se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Oga y el bebe Beel se estaban levantando, cuando de repente apareció Hilda y trajo consigo el desayuno.

-Que suerte tienes Beel, te traen el desayuno al cuarto-dijo Oga molesto.

-pero como crees que él pueda comer esto-dijo Hilda sarcásticamente- al Joven

amo solo le he traído su leche, lo demás es para ti.

Oga se sorprendió de tal detalle, él sabia que a Hila solo le importaba por ser él quien cuida al Bebe Beel, pero ahora ella se está comportando bien con él y encima lo está atendiendo, así que la increpo.

- Esta bien Hilda... ¿qué es lo que buscas tratándome bien?

- Nada, solo es mi manera de demostrarte por como cuidas al joven amo.

Oga no creía en su respuesta, piensa que Hilda lo está tratando así por algo que ella quiere de él. Cuando iba a hablar otra vez, fue interrumpido por su hermana, que le dijo que ya se hacía tarde para ir al colegio. Así que ambos fueron al colegio, como de costumbre Oga llevaba al Bebe Beel en su espalda y Hilda los seguía atrás y un poco pensativa.

Dentro de su mente se decía..._Porque estoy siendo tan buena con Oga, está bien que me preocupe y atienda al joven amo, pero porque de repente empiezo a sentir estos sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes. Yo solo soy una demonio que sirve para cuidar al joven amo, debo de dejar de sentir estas cosas y avocarme al joven amo..._

Ya había llegado la hora del receso, y Oga salió a comprar un refresco, cundo de repente se encontró rodeado por 5 personas.

- Veo que ahora te has convertido en niñera- dijo Kanzaki uno de los miembros del Tōhōshinki

Oga no dijo ninguna palabra y siguió su camino, pero sintió que no lo dejaban pasar.

-Bueno si buscan una golpiza, no estoy de humor para dárselas.

-Haha…ya no eres el demonio Oga, eres una simple niñera. Todos se empezaron a reír.

Y antes de que terminaran de reírse, los 5 se encontraban regados en el piso y sangrando.

-Creo que me equivoque…sigue siendo el mismo de siempre….

Hilda presencio todo esto, así que fue a seguirlo y escucho su pequeña conversación.

-No te preocupes bebe Beel, nunca seré derrotado por esos imbéciles.

-DA! -lo único que logra pronunciar el bebe.

-Beel aun no entiendo bien estas cosas de demonios, pero prometo que te protegeré.

Oga no supo cómo fue que pronuncio esas palabras, hace menos de una semana quería que el bebe se fuera o eligiera a otra persona, pero ahora se está encariñando con él, o mejor dicho se está empezando a sentir como un verdadero padre.

Oga no supo que Hilda escucho todo esto, y de repente ella se apareció delante de ellos.

- Veo que ahora tomas mas enserio al joven amo.

- Hilda… (_Ojala no haya escuchado las tonterías que dije hace un momento)-_se dijo a si mismo_._

- No te preocupes, ahora confió más en ti. Sé que entrenaras y protegerás al joven amo.

Oga se quedo callado, ya que él también se dio cuenta que ha empezado a cambiar desde que esta con el bebe Beel.

_Ya veo, ya sé porque siento estos sentimientos. Ahora sé que Oga se preocupa por el amo y ya no lo ve como una maldición, al ver esto, creo que empiezo a sentir que somos una verdadera familia; que él es el padre, yo la madre y el bebe que nació de un amor entre nosotros…aunque sé que eso es imposible me siento muy contenta, aunque sé que nunca podremos formar una familia de verdad me siento afortunada de poder fingir que somos una.._

Mientras Hilda meditaba en sus pensamientos Oga se quedo observándola y al ver que no reaccionaba le dio un pequeño empujón.

- Me asustaste Oga- lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Te quedaste como momia.

-Lo siento es que pensaba en que tu y yo….

- Tu y yo! En qué demonios piensas.

- Solo olvídalo-se mejillas se pusieron rojas-. Es mejor que regresemos las clases van a empezar.

Antes de entrar al aula.

- Oga esta feliz de haberme conocido…. dijo de habernos conocido.

-De ninguna manera

-Ya veo…-de repente de su cara se borro la sonrisa que tenia.

-Hahaha...no seas idiota, no soy el más feliz del mundo, pero al menos me alegro de que ustedes dos me acompañen en mi miserable y violenta vida.

Al escuchar esto tanto Hilda y el bebe Beel se pusieron felices. Así que a partir de ese día Hilda se propuso a dar lo mejor de sí misma para que pudieran ser la familia que tanto ella anhelaba.

**FIN**

Primer fic que escribo de este grandioso manga, espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
